This invention relates to a disposable intraoral x-ray film guard that can be used during dental intraoral x-ray exposures. An intraoral x-ray film is thin, and has stiff edges that can actually penatrate oral tissue. Thus, causing discomfort to many patients and sometimes even bleeding will occur. The Comfort Guard incases or covers the film's edges; therefore, the film's edges will not directly touch the patient's mouth or oral cavity. The Comfort Guard's handle can serve as a holding device for the patients who need comfort with apprehension of swallowing the x-ray film. Intraoral x-ray film sizes are available for pedo (child), adult, periapical (roots), and occlusal (alternate survey). Hence, different Comfort Guard sizes can be made to accommodate all intraoral x-ray film sizes.